


Faster Than Average

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Nurse!Dan, sick!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: based off this text post: "the reason i don’t go to the doctor anymore is because i went once and the medical intern was super young and super hot so naturally i got nervous, and when he measured my heart rate he said ‘hmm it’s…faster than average’ and then he smirked. cos he knew. cos i’m not subtle. cos i’m a dumb motherfucker. anyway imagine your OTP"





	Faster Than Average

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this lil fluff, i'm gonna be writing a lot more from now on, so stay tuned!!! very excited for this summer :) enjoy!

Phil Lester never liked going to the doctor’s office. 

He’s always had a thing about worrying that his illness was never as bad as others and he’s afraid of wasting the doctor’s time. He gets nervous even trying to call the doctor’s office, let alone walk into the damn office. He’d much rather cuddle into his duvet, take over the counter meds, and lazily watch Buffy until he deems himself well enough to do just that without the meds. 

It was supposed to be a lazy Saturday. He had been overworking himself and getting shit done this past week so he could have this one day to just lay down and relax. But when he woke up, he had a pounding headache, a sore throat, and a stuffy nose, and he knew this wasn’t going to be the relaxing day he wanted.

He trudges out of bed with his duvet wrapped around him, starting the kettle to make his usual cup of morning coffee. He takes one sip expecting relief, but it does absolutely nothing. His head is still pounding and it’s hard to even keep his eyes open. He collapses onto the couch, wrapping his duvet around him tighter, willing himself to sleep off the headache, but nothing works. 

It’s suddenly way too hot and Phil can’t get comfortable, so he kicks the duvet off. Instantly, he feels incredibly cold and he starts to shiver. He swears under his breath, debating on getting his duvet again. 

He feels fucking miserable and after a few more minutes of trying to come up with something to help him magically feel better, he fumbles for his phone and calls the doctor’s office.

-

He’s shivering as he sits in the waiting room— from his illness or from pure anxiousness he’s not entirely sure.

He tells himself to internally suck it up. Just get into the office, get your prescription, then leave. 

He puts his head in his hands and closes his eyes, waiting for his name to be called by one of the nurses. 

“Phil Lester?”

Phil stands up and looks towards whoever called his name, and he swears he almost collapses back down in his chair.

The nurse that called Phil’s name is a very fucking hot nurse. The first thing Phil notices is that he’s tall - a quality he always appreciates in the guys he likes. The nurse’s brown curls frame his face beautifully, and his dark, brown eyes are the most soft and friendly looking eyes Phil’s ever seen in his 25 years of being alive. The smile that’s on his face is absolutely breathtaking, and he’s got a deep dimple etched into his cheek. He’s got his ears pierced and everything about him just screams soft, and if Phil died right now from whatever illness he has, he would be completely fine knowing that the last thing he saw was this man.

“Phil?” The nurse asks, his head tilting to the side endearingly, eyes crinkling as he looks at Phil with something that looks like fondness. 

“Yes, sorry, I’m coming,” Phil says, walking towards the nurse, tripping on his feet as he does so. “Sorry, I’m usually not this clumsy.”

“I’ve seen worse, don’t worry,” The nurse jokes, leading Phil to one of the rooms.

“My name’s Dan and I’ll be taking your vitals, so if you could please sit on the bed,” Dan starts, turning to grab the thermometer, the blood pressure monitor, and the oximeter. 

Phil follows directions, and despite his splitting headache keeping his eyes from seeing clearly, he can’t take his eyes off of the tall, handsome nurse in front of him. Even his name suits him. It would be a miracle if Phil can make it through this appointment without passing out. 

When Dan turns back around, Phil swallows hard. dan is even more gorgeous up close. Despite his stuffed nose, Phil can smell the cologne Dan is wearing as he takes his temperature. 

“Jeez, Phil, it looks like you have a fever,” Dan says, recording Phil temperature before putting the thermometer down and picking up the blood pressure cuff. Phil’s trying his hardest to hold his breath or anything to keep his heart rate down, but his palms are sweating as the nurse lightly grabs his arm to wrap the blood pressure cuff around him. 

Dan gently takes Phil’s hand and puts the oximeter on his finger.

“This is just to check the amount oxygen you have and your heart rate,” Dan smiles, and Phil doesn’t miss the dimple that appears on his cheek. 

Phil bites his lip and tears his eyes away from the beautiful nurse in front of him, waiting for the results. He hears the nurse chuckle and turns his head back to him.

“What?” Phil asks, feeling jittery as the nurse takes off the cuff. 

“It’s just, um,” Dan’s face is now flushed, and Phil’s face pales in realisation, “Your heart rate’s faster than average.”

Dan flashes a toothy smirk and Phil wants the floor to swallow him whole. 

“I’m so sorry,” Phil blurts out, his leg shaking out of nervousness. 

“What are you sorry for?” Dan asks, his head tilting to the side endearingly. Phil blanks and smiles as best as he can, making the nurse laugh out loud. 

“God, you’re so cute,” Dan says, and Phil swears now his face is the shade of a tomato. 

“Thanks,” Phil replies quietly, smiling back and hoping he doesn’t look too scared. He’s not, but it’s been ages since someone’s flirted with him in the same way Dan has, and it’s like he’s forgotten how to flirt back. His eyes are wide as he watches the nurse stare at him. It kind of still makes him want to swallow him whole though, his own awkwardness making this unbearable.

“I don’t really know what to say,” Phil says, trying to break the silence between them. Dan licks his lips, his gaze dropping to Phil’s. 

“That’s on me actually,” Dan chuckles, “I should be asking you how you’re feeling and writing notes down for the doctor. I should probably wrap this up anyways, I think I have spent a little too long in this room.”

Phil frowns, but nods as Dan types notes down into the laptop. He asks Phil the general health questions and Phil answers as best as he can. When they’re finished, Dan stands and runs his fingers through his hair. 

“This is my time to leave. Do you have any questions before I get out of your hair?” Dan sounds hopeful, but Phil thinks he’s looking too much into things. 

He shakes his head and bites his tongue so he keeps himself from saying something stupid. The nurse sighs.

“Look, this is kind of really unprofessional, but I would really like to see you again?”

“I’d like that too,” Phil replies, offering a kind smile. It makes Dan smile back. He takes a piece of paper out of his scrubs and scribbles something onto it before handing it to Phil. Phil’s cheeks darken and he takes the piece of paper. Their fingertips brush and Phil’s heart speeds up. 

“Call me, yeah?” Dan says before opening the door. 

“Yeah,” Phil replies, but his voice cracks. He’s still waiting for the floor to open up, but it doesn’t seem like the world’s on his side today. 

Dan giggles and leaves, shutting the door behind him. Phil lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He glances at the piece of paper, a little crumbled under his nervous grasp. He stuffs it into his pocket and continues to wait, a permanent smile on his face. 


End file.
